PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The RTI CHEAR Hub Administrative Core (AC) will provide the framework for CHEAR Hub members to interact and to implement the aims of the RTI CHEAR Hub and the CHEAR Network. The RTI CHEAR AC will coordinate the management of the scientific, organizational, financial, and contractual activities and facilitate the communication among the various members of the RTI CHEAR Hub. The AC will be responsible for communicating with the CHEAR Coordinating Center (CHEAR CC); coordinating all the RTI CHEAR Hub activities with the Data Repository and Analysis Science Center (DRASC); and establishing the appropriate procedures to ensure that all data are deposited in accordance with the guidelines and standards derived in conjunction with the CHEAR Steering Committee (SC). The AC will ensure dissemination of information (e.g., reports, method developments, progress) to the CHEAR CC, National Institutes of Health (NIH) Project Officials, other CHEAR Hubs, the DRASC, and the scientific community. The AC will coordinate with the RTI CHEAR Hubs four technical cores: the Targeted Analysis Resource Core (TARC), the Untargeted Analysis Resource Core (UARC), the Development Core (DC), and the Biological Response Indicator Core (BRIC). The AC will develop promotional material so that information about the RTI CHEAR Hub services are coherently and systematically communicated to all stakeholders (e.g., researchers, NIH Program Officials, other members of the CHEAR network) and provide information on the RTI website and in presentations at local, national, and international conferences. Dr. Timothy Fennell will serve as the RTI CHEAR Hub Project Director/Principal Investigator and Director of the AC and will assume the overall leadership of the RTI CHEAR Hub. Dr. Fennell will be a voting member of the CHEAR SC. He will be supported by Dr. Reshan Fernando, who will oversee the overall management of timelines, budgets, staff assignments, report writing, and deposition of data. The RTI CHEAR Hub will utilize the existing RTI management infrastructure (i.e., contracts, finance, and facilities) of our partners at Integrated Laboratory Systems and the University of California at Davis. Finally, the AC will be involved in the development and execution of all ring trial investigations to ensure that our measures meet the accuracy, precision, and reporting required of the consortium.